Kurzstern
|Status=Verstorben |Tod=SternenClan |Todesgrund=Ertrinkt bei Kampf gegen Dunkelschweif |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Einzeljunges (Onekit) |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=KurzpfoteE-Mail an Beltz (Onepaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Kurzbart (Onewhisker) |Rang4=Zweiter Anführer |RName4=Kurzbart (Onewhisker) |Rang5=Anführer |RName5=Kurzstern (Onestar) |Familie1=Gefährtinnen |FName1=Rauch (ehemals), HellschweifVickys Facebook-Seite |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Weidenkralle,Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky Nieselpfote, Heideschweif |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Dunkelschweif, Schlackenfuß, Raschelpfote, |Familie4=Junge |FName4=Unbekannte Katzen |Familie5=Mutter |FName5=Sängerflug |Familie6=Vater |FName6=HirschsprungVickys Facebook-Seite |Familie7=Schwestern |FName7=Aschenfuß, Morgenblüte |Schüler=Hellschweif, Ginsterpfote |Position1=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger1=Moorkralle |Vorgänger1=Aschenfuß |Position2=Anführer |Nachfolger2=Riesenstern |Vorgänger2=Hasenstern |lebend=In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Donner und Schatten, Zerrissene Wolken, Feuersterns Mission, Riesensterns Rache, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Krähenfeders Prüfung, Die letzten Geheimnisse, Battles of the Clans, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen, Tigerkralles Zorn, Leafpool's Wish, Taubenflugs Schicksal, After Sunset: We Need to Talk, Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy, The Clans Decide |verstorben=Dunkelste Nacht |erwähnt=Von Helden und Verrätern, Das Gesetz der Krieger﻿, The Ultimate Guide}} Kurzstern (Original: Onestar) ist ein kleiner, marmorierter, hell braun getigerter Kater mit einer vom Alter ergrauten Schnauze, einer Narbe hinter dem OhrWarriors App und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Lebensgeschichte :Folgt Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Feuer und Eis :Kurzbart ist ein junger Krieger des WindClans und Mentor von Hellpfote. Er freundet sich mit Feuerherz und Graustreif an, als diese den WindClan in ihr Territorium zurückführen, aus dem der WindClan vom SchattenClan unter Braunsterns Führung vertrieben worden war. Kurzbart und Lahmfuß bieten den zwei DonnerClan-Kriegern an, sie zu ihrem Lager zurückzubegleiten. Die vier geraten in einen Grenzstreit an der Schlucht mit dem FlussClan, da sie eine Abkürzung durch deren Territorium nehmen. Weißkralle, ein FlussClan-Krieger, stirbt dabei, als er abrutscht und in die Schlucht stürzt. :Als der WindClan vom Schatten- und FlussClan angegriffen wird, läuft Kurzbart los um Hilfe vom DonnerClan zu holen, welcher auf seinen Hilferuf hin für den WindClan kämpft. Während der Schlacht kämpft er mit einem FlussClan-Krieger. Geheimnis des Waldes :Kurzbart trifft Feuerherz auf einer Großen Versammlung. Er begrüßt ihn freundschaftlich und dankt ihm dafür, dass er den WindClan gerettet hat. Vor dem Sturm :Kurzbart fragt Feuerherz auf einer Großen Versammlung, wo Blaustern sei. Feuerherz antwortet ihm, dass sie krank ist. Er zeigt Mitgefühl für den DonnerClan, als das Feuer ihr Territorium zerstört hat. Gefährliche Spuren :Auf einer Großen Versammlung stellt Kurzbart Feuerherz Ginsterpfote vor, das Junge, welches Feuerherz auf der Reise zurück zum WindClan-Territorium getragen hatte. :Blaustern verdächtigt den WindClan, Beute von ihrem Territorium gestohlen zu haben, obwohl klar ist, dass es Hunde gewesen waren. Deshalb plant sie einen Angriff auf den WindClan, doch Feuerherz will dies verhindern. Feuerherz findet Kurzbarts Schüler Ginsterpfote, der ihn von Moorkralle weglotst. Feuerherz bittet den Schüler, seinen Mentor zu holen, damit dieser dann Riesenstern holt. Kurzbart wird daraufhin zu Rabenpfote geschickt, damit dieser Blaustern die Nachricht überbringen kann, dass Riesenstern mit ihr sprechen wollte. Der Kampf wird glücklicherweise verhindert. Stunde der Finsternis :Beim Angriff des TigerClans auf den WindClan bringt Tigerstern Kurzbarts Schüler Ginsterpfote um und droht ihnen, dass der WindClan so wie der junge Schüler enden wird, wenn der sich dem TigerClan nicht anschließt. :Im Kampf mit dem BlutClan kämpft er mit Geißel und wird beinahe von ihm getötet, aber Feuerstern hilft ihm. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Kurzbart ist jetzt einer der erfahrenen Krieger unter Riesensterns Führung. Er versucht, die Seite der Schlucht, welche sich im WindClan-Gebiet befindet, hinunter zu klettern, um an Wasser zu kommen, da es im gesamten Territorium sonst kein Wasser mehr gibt, jedoch fällt er hinunter. Zum Glück hatte er sich jedoch nicht ernsthaft verletzt. :Er jagt einer Wühlmaus vom FlussClan ins DonnerClan-Gebiet hinterher und wird dabei von einer Patrouille - bestehend aus Brombeerkralle, Borkenpelz und Eichhornpfote - beobachtet und gestellt. Krähenpfote versucht, Brombeerkralle anzugreifen, doch Kurzbart hält ihn davon ab und schimpft mit ihm, da es nicht richtg sei, einen anderen Clan auf seinem eigenen Territorium anzugreifen. Kurzbart entschuldigt sich für das Fehlverhalten des Schülers und versichert ihnen, dass es nicht wieder passieren würde. Seine Clangefährten sehen nicht sehr glücklich aus, dennoch entschuldigen sie sich ebenfalls. Mondschein : Morgenröte :Kurzbart reist mit dem WindClan zum See-Territorium. Als sie die SchattenClan-Katzen retten, wird er beinahe von einem Baum erschlagen, doch Feuerstern schubst ihn beiseite und rettet ihm damit das Leben. Feuerstern jedoch wird vom Baum getroffen und verliert ein Leben. Da Riesenstern sehr schwach ist, stützt Kurzbart ihn. Sternenglanz :Als Riesenstern ihn überraschend statt Moorkralle zum Zweiten Anführer erklärt, ist er fassungslos. Bevor Riesenstern stirbt, will er sich weigern der Zweite Anführer zu sein. Nachdem Riesenstern gestorben ist, möchte er Moorkralle daraufhin zu seinem Stellvertreter machen. Dieser lehnt jedoch ab. Also macht er Aschenfuß zu seiner Stellvertreterin. Moorkralle, Spinnenfuß, Nachtwolke und ein paar andere WindClan-Krieger sind dagegen, dass er Anführer wird. Auch er selbst zweifelt daran, dass er ein guter Anführer sein wird. An einem Tag kommt Blattsee und hilft zwei seiner Ältesten, weil diese Bauchschmerzen haben. Kurzstern ist daraufhin sehr dankbar und bietet dem DonnerClan ein Stück seines Territoriums an. Feuerstern nimmt das Angebot nicht an. : :Als sich die Clans am Baumstumpf versammeln, springt er als letzter der Anführer auf den Baumstumpf, rutscht jedoch ab, da für vier Katzen nicht genug Platz ist, und fällt ungelenk zu Boden. danach muss er auf einer Wurzel des Stumpfes sitzen. : :In der Nacht, bevor er am Mondsee seine neun Leben empfängt, zetteln Moorkralle und Habichtfrost einen Aufstand an, der jedoch geschlagen wird. Er vergibt schließlich Habichtfrost und allen anderen, die sich gegen ihn gewandt haben. Dämmerung :Er bekommt seine neun Leben und seinen Anführernamen. Als eine DonnerClan-Patrouille an die Grenze kommt, benimmt er sich so, als hätte der DonnerClan ihm nie geholfen und beschwert sich, dass das der DonnerClan ihn wie ein Junges behandeln würde. Auch auf den Großen Versammlungen beschwert er sich über den DonnerClan. Als er jedoch am Ende des Buches dem DonnerClan gegen die Dachse zu Hilfe eilt und Feuerstern ihm für seine Hilfe dankt, sagt er, dass der DonnerClan in der Vergangenheit dem WindClan schon oft geholfen habe und dass der WindClan dem DonnerClan daher geholfen hat. Sonnenuntergang :Kurzstern geht gemeinsam mit den Kriegern des WindClans zurück in sein Territorium und scheint als einziger nicht wütend auf Krähenfeder zu sein. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :''Folgt ''Fluss der Finsternis :Kurzstern beschuldigt den DonnerClan, an der Grenze ihre Jungen gestohlen zu haben, während Häherpfote, Distelpfote, Löwenpfote, Windpfote und Heidepfote diese retten. Vorher hatte er schon den FlussClan beschuldigt und ihnen gedroht. Verbannt :Er befiehlt Windpfote mit Krähenfeder und den anderen Katzen, die bei der Reise zum Wassernest der Sonne dabei gewesen sind, zum Stamm des eilenden Wassers zu gehen und ihnen zu helfen. Kurzstern beschließt auch, dass Hellschweif Heidepfotes Schülerausbildung übernehmen soll. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Kurzstern taucht nur kurz im Buch auf, wo er im Kampf gegen den DonnerClan vor Feuerstern steht und meint, dass der WindClan nicht immer betteln muss und dass sie Krieger seien. Feuerstern meint, wenn er einen Kampf will, soll er ihn auch bekommen. Daraufhin rennen die WindClan-Krieger zurück in den Wald. Lange Schatten :''Folgt ''Sonnenaufgang :Feuerstern kommt mit einer Patrouille in das Lager und fragt, ob eine Katze etwas zu Aschenpelz' Tod wüsste. Kurzstern wird darauf wütend, weil er denkt der, DonnerClan beschuldigt einen seiner Krieger den Kater umgebracht zu haben. Darauf befielt der WindClan-Anführer seiner Stellvertreterin Aschenfuß die DonnerClan-Katzen zur Genze zu führen. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :''Folgt ''Fernes Echo :''Folgt ''Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt ''Spur des Mondes :Auf einer Großen Versammlung erzählt er, dass Bartpfote zu dem Krieger ''Bartnase ernannt wurde. :Als Ameisenpelz im Sterben liegt, fleht Kurzstern zum SternenClan, dass der Kater noch so jung sei und warum sie ihn jetzt schon zu sich holen müssen. ''Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung :''Folgt Staffel 6 ''Die Mission des Schülers :''Folgt ''Donner und Schatten :Kurzstern, Haferkralle, Schlackenfuß und Wickenpelz finden Dunkelschweif und seine Streuner auf dem DonnerClan-Territorium. Nach dem Kampf erliegt Wickenpelz einer Verletzung und Kurzstern verliert ein Leben. Erlenpfote fragt sich, wie sich es wohl anfühle, wenn man sterbe. :''Rest Folgt ''Zerrissene Wolken :''Folgt ''Dunkelste Nacht :Er wird erwähnt, als Hasenstern ihn auf einer Großen Versammlung für seinen Mut lobt, sich seiner Vergangenheit zu stellen und seinen eigenen Sohn, der so viel Unheil über die Clans gebracht hat, zu töten und dabei sein letztes Leben zu geben. :Später erscheint er, zusammen mit vielen anderen Katzen, den Heilern am Mondsee, wo er von Falkenflug begrüßt wird. Erlenherz bemerkt, dass er der verängstigten, dünnen Katze aus seinen Erinnerungen gar nicht ähnlich sieht. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :Als Feuerstern nach der Großen Versammlung zum Mondstein reist, erlaubt Kurzbart ihm, den WindClan zu begleiten. Nachdem sich Feuerstern von den WindClan-Katzen verabschiedet, taucht er nicht mehr im Buch auf. Riesensterns Rache :Er tritt nur kurz als Junges gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter Sängerflug am Ende des Buches auf, und fragt sie, ob Heidestern tot ist. Sängerflug bittet ihn darum, still zu sein und Respekt zu zeigen. Daraufhin fragt er, da sie ja jetzt beim SternenClan ist, ob Heidestern sie schon von da oben aus sehen kann. Brombeersterns Aufstieg :Auf dem Weg zur Großen Versammlung trifft der WindClan auf den DonnerClan. Brombeerstern grüßt Kurzstern freundlich und er grüßt zurück. Allerdings hören die beiden Anführer hinter sich schnell wütendes Gefauche und Gedrängle. Die WindClan-Katzen rempeln die DonnerClan-Katzen an, Kirschfall verliert beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Brombeerstern lässt Kurzstern daher den Vortritt, wofür sich dieser bedankt und seine Krieger dann auffordert, ihm zu folgen. :''Rest folgt Die Welt der Clans ''Die letzten Geheimnisse :Kurzbart führt durch das Waldlager des WindClans. Von Helden und Verrätern :Stein sagt, dass Kurzstern schon von Anfang an mit Feuerstern befreundet gewesen ist und er wegen ihm Riesenstern umgestimmt hat, den DonnerClan nicht anzugreifen, nachdem der WindClan ihm Diebstahl unterworfen hatte. :Es wird auch gesagt, dass Riesenstern vor seinem Tod Kurzbart zum Zweiten Anührer ernannt hat. Seitdem Kurzstern aber Anführer ist, scheint seine Freundschaft zu Feuerstern eine Last zu sein, da der DonnerClan dem WindClan oft hilft. Deswegen hat sich Kurzstern entschieden, keine Hilfe mehr dem DonnerClan anzubieten und hat die Freundschaft zu Feuerstern aufgegeben. Kurzstern vermisst diese Freundschaft, hält dies jedoch für das Beste für seinen Clan. Das Gesetz der Krieger :Er wird in der Kurzgeschichte ''Zu Spät für Reue: Riesenstern erklärt erwähnt. Riesenstern begründet, warum er Kurzstern und nicht Moorkralle zum Anführer gewählt hat. Short Adventure ''Distelblatts Geschichte :Distelblatt denkt daran, dass Kurzstern und Feuerstern befreundet waren, jetzt jedoch nicht mehr so gut miteinander auskommen. :Eulenbart sagt, dass Kurzstern sie gegen den DonnerClan kämpfen lassen soll, als er mit Sol und einigen WindClan-Kriegern in den Tunneln ist. Nebelsterns Omen :Nebelstern und Mottenflügel treffen auf dem Rückweg vom Mondsee eine WindClan-Patrouille, welcher sie erzählen, dass Leopardenstern tot ist und Nebelstern ihre neun Leben empfangen hat. Die Patrouille verspricht, Kurzstern davon im Lager zu erzählen. Leafpool's Wish : }} Taubenflugs Schicksal :''Folgt Kurzgeschichten ''After Sunset: We Need to Talk :Er wird mehrmals von Krähenfeder erwähnt: Einmal, als er von seinen und Nachtwolkes Junge spricht. Er sagt, Kurzstern würde auf der nächsten Versammlung verkünden, dass die Junge geboren seien. Dann noch einmal, als Beerenpfote ihn fragt, was er alleine außerhalb des Lagers mache. Darauf erwidert Krähenfeder, dass Kurzstern sie nicht im Lager gefangen halte. :Später taucht Kurzstern selbst gemeinsam mit Fetzohr und dessen Schüler Hasenpfote an der Grenze auf. Er grüßt Brombeerkralle und fragt, ob es ein Problem gäbe. Als die Wind- und die DonnerClan-Katzen streiten, fragt er, ob Brombeerkralle seine Krieger nicht zurückhalten wolle. Dieser erwidert jedoch, dass er nicht einsehe, warum er dies tun solle, da doch die WindClan-Katzen seine Krieger beleidigten. :Später führt er seine Katzen weg. Er droht Brombeerkralle, dass sie ja von der Grenze wegbleiben sollen. Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy :Zu Beginn der Großen Versammlung fragt Kurzstern, ob alle da seien. Nachdem Schwarzstern zugegeben hatte, dass sein Clan hungere, meint Kurzstern, dass jede Blattleere hart sei. The Clans Decide :Er fragt Feuerstern zu Beginn der Versammlung, was denn nicht bis Vollmond warten könne. Als er verkündet, dass er bereit sei, zu wählen, versucht Feuerstern zu erraten, welchen Haufen er wählen würde. Es wird erwähnt, dass Feuerstern und Kurzstern einmal gute Freunde gewesen seien, bevor Kurzstern Anführer wurde. Später, bei der Abstimmung, stimmt er für Feuerstern, worauf dieser ihm dankt, auch wenn nicht alle WindClan-Katzen diesem Beispiel folgen. Warriors App :Er fordert Riesenstern zum Kampf heraus, weil er nicht Anführer sein wollte und versteht warum seine Clangefährten ihn nicht akzeptieren. Kurzstern gewinnt den Kampf, aber hat durch diesen eine Narbe hinter dem Ohr. Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Sein Schülername ''Onepaw wurde auf Vickys Facebook-Seite bekannt gegeben. *Es wurde von Vicky bekannt gegeben, dass Hellschweif und Kurzstern Gefährten sind und Heideschweif ihre Tochter ist. *Der Grund, weshalb Kurzstern als Anführer so barsch gegenüber Feuerstern wurde ist der, um seinen Clan stark und unabhängig zu machen, nur einen Weg gesehen hat, um dies umzusetzen: indem er seiner Freundschaft mit Feuerstern den Rücken kehrte.Erin Hunter Chat 4 *Kate gab bekannt, dass er ein Leben von Ginsterpfote, Sängerflug und Hirschsprung erhalten hat.Kates Blog Fehler *Er wird in den deutschen Büchern oft fälschlicherweise als gescheckt beschrieben. *In Riesensterns Rache wird er mit Einzeljunges übersetzt, welches die richtige Übersetzung seines Namens wäre. Folgt man aber der deutschen Namensgebung, müsste er als Junges entweder Kurzjunges oder als Krieger bzw. Anführer Einzelbart/-stern heißen. *Auf dem deutschen Stammbaum wird er als hellbraun ohne Musterung dargestellt.Stammbaum Familie *Gefährtinnen: Rauch (ehemals), Hellschweif *Töchter: Weidenkralle, Nieselpfote, Heideschweif *Söhne: Dunkelschweif, Schlackenfuß, Raschelpfote *Junge: Unbekannte Katzen *Mutter: Sängerflug *Vater: Hirschsprung *Schwestern: Aschenfuß, Morgenblüte *Großmütter: Nebelmaus, Bleichvogel *Großväter: Hasenflucht, Wollschweif *Tanten: Rehsprung, Roggenpirsch, Kaninchenjunges *Onkel: Borstenjunges, Fliegenlicht *Halbtante: Finkenjunges *Halbonkel: Riesenstern *Cousins: Moorkralle, Fetzohr, Blattschweif, Ameisenpelz *Neffen: Ginsterpfote, Wachteljunges, Krähenfeder, Adlerjunges, Hügeljunges *Nichten: Storchjunges, Daunenjunges *Großnichte: Distelblatt *Großneffen: Windpelz, Löwenglut, Häherfeder *Enkelinnen: Rauchnebel, Fleckenpelz, Holzpfote, Apfelpfote, Lerchenflügel, Farnpfote, Federpelz *Enkel: Blattschweif, Ameisenpelz *Urenkelinnen: Whistlepaw, Songpaw *Urenkel: Flutterpaw Beziehungen :Folgt Character Art Kurzpfote.png|Schüler Offizielle Artworks CCOnestar.jpg|Kurzstern in Von Helden und Verrätern und The Ultimate Guide Kurzbart Manga.png|Kurzbart in Tallstar's Revenge Riesenstern_Manga_GuM.png|Kurzstern in Graustreif und Millie Riesenstern_Manga_GuM.Farbe.png|Kurzstern in Graustreif und Millie Zitate Zeremonien Zweiter Anführer-Zeremonie :'Riesenstern:' ''Noch kann ich wählen, welche Katze nach mir den WindClan anführen soll. Von diesem Moment an ist Moorkralle nicht mehr Zweiter Anführer des WindClans. Ich sage diese Worte ... im Angesicht des SternenClans. Der WindClan braucht einen neuen Zweiten Anführer. Kurzbart, du musst den Clan anführen, wenn ich gegangen bin. Quellen en:Onestares:Bigotesru:Однозвёздfr:Étoile Solitairenl:Eenstercs:Jednofousekfi:Yksiviiksipl:Pojedyncza Gwiazda Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:WindClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzten Geheimnisse Charaktere Kategorie:Von Helden und Verrätern Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Nebelsterns Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Leafpool's Wish Charaktere Kategorie:Taubenflugs Schicksal Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Krähenfeders Prüfung Charaktere